DXW Great American Chaos 2018
Card Triple Threat Match for the DXW World Heavyweight Championship Adam Oliver © vs. Myst Motone vs. Luke Valentine DXW International Women's Championship Kurumu Kurono-Turner © vs. The Dark Queen Extreme Rules Match Jan Valentine vs. Jax DXW World Tag Team Championship The Twins (Billy Green & Mac Green) © vs. The Illuminati (Asta & Yuno) DXW International Championship Cabba © w/Peter Pan vs. "The Switchblade" Jay White 3-on-1 Gauntlet Match Blood Lust (Rayne, Mileena, & Skarlet) vs. Android 18 DXW Social Network Championship "Broken" Matt Hardy © vs. Jimmy Havoc The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) vs. The Illuminati (Bolo & Kiawe) Preshow DXW Women's Hardcore Championship 1-half of DXW Mixed Tag Team Champion Shenhua © vs. Lucina - Special Referee: Marida Cruz GreatAmericanChaos2K18Preshow.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K18TheLKvIlluminati.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K18DXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K18BloodLustvAndroid18.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K18DXWInternationalChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K18DXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K18JanValentinevJax.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K18DXWInternationWomensChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K18DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *Preshow. After the weapon shots, Lucina goes for a Spear, but Shenhua side steps away as Lucina accidentally hits the Referee Marida Cruz with the Spear. Then Shenhua hits Lucina with Sleeping Dragon and Falcon Flight to make a pinfall, but Marida's still out. Suddenly, Minori Rokujou-Jackson rushes to the 6-sided ring and hits Shenhua with the Gore while Franceska Mila-Rose arrives with a table to the corner and hits Shenhua through the table with Mila-Rose Bomb and helps Lucina makes a pinfall victory after Marida gets up. After the match, Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano rushes to the ring and check on Shenhua and screams to get some help. The EMTs arrives to stretch Shenhua out of the arena to the ambulance and rush to a nearby hospital. *3. The ending of the match was Rayne goes for Rayne Down, but Android 18 counters and hits her with Power Blitz to make a pinfall. But Mileena & Skarlet came back to jump 18 as the referee Summer Rae stops the match. After the match, Blood Lust is assaulting Android 18 as the crowd boos at them. Then the crowd explodes as The Beauty & The Beast (May Haruka & Aisha Clan-Clan) rushes to the ring and assaulting Blood Lust to save 18. May hits Skarlet with Torchic Driver, Aisha hits Mileena with Ctarl-Ctarl Chokeslam, and 18 hits Rayne with Red Ribbon Murder. As Blood Lust retreats, Unleashed Women's General Manager Rudi Wilson came out and announces that Blood Lust will face Android 18 & The Beauty & The Beast in a 6-Women Tag Team Elimination Match at the SummerBash Preshow. Blood Lust then exchanging words with May, Aisha, & 18. *4. After the match, The Sinful Neglect rushes to the ring and jumps Cabba from behind then assaulting him as the crowd boos at him. Peter Pan rushes to the ring to stop TSN, but TSN hits Peter Pan then Cabba with Original Sin. The Sinful Neglect grabs the mic "Cabba, after what you and your savior piece of pixie shit, Peter Pan did to me last night at Saturday Night Fights #21, we're fucking even now! (crowd boos) SHUT UP! (crowd boos louder) And as for you, Cabba, I'm coming for your DXW International Championship, which it will take place in fucking Vegas, baby...SummerBash! (crowd boos) Quote the Devil...Nevermore!" The Sinful Neglect then grabs Cabba's DXW International Championship belt and raises it as the crowd boos at him. *6. After the match after Billy Green and the officials helped his injured brother out of the arena, the lights went out. The lights then came back on and it's The Lost Boys' Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner appears with a pop. Mokuba & Timmy are staring at Asta & Yuno as the crowd chanting "YES! YES! YES!" while Asta & Yuno raise their DXW World Tag Team Championship belts up. Asta & Yuno walk out as Mokuba & Timmy raises their fists then shouted "BANGARANG!!!". *7. After the match, The Dark Queen isn't finished as she hits Kurumu with Toad Stomp two more times. And The Dark Queen goes for one last Toad Stomp one last time to put the end of Kurumu's life. The crowd then explodes as Lisa rushes to the ring and tackles The Dark Queen and catfights with her. After the massive catfight, The Dark Queen goes for Toad Crusher, but Lisa counters and hits her with Johto Kick then Johto Charge. Lisa helps Kurumu up to leave the arena with a standing ovation. *8. In the last moments of the match, Valentine hits Oliver with Demigod Twist to make a pinfall, but Myst breaks the pin at 2 and hits him with Myst Cutter. As Motone gets a pinfall, the new DXW World Tag Team Champions, Asta & Yuno of The Illuminati pulls Myst out of the ring at 2 then start assaulting him until the lights went out. The lights back on and it's The Lost Boys' Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner appears again then assaulting Yuno & Asta out of the arena. In the ring, Luke Valentine goes for another Demigod Twist, but Oliver plays possum as he hits him with OWA-KO to make a pinfall victory. After the match, Myst walks in the ring and staring at Oliver with sweat and nearly teared up. Myst raises Adam's arm for the Code of Honor with a standing ovation. Motone leaves then Valentine leaves in frustration as Adam celebrates his title defense to close the show. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Marida Cruz thanked Minori Rokujou-Jackson & Franceska Mila-Rose for injuring Shenhua out of her title to Lucina after Shenhua had Lucina speared her. Franceska & Minori said harsh remarks about Shenhua as Marida told that Shenhua's boyfriend, Yuki can either replace Shenhua or relinquish their Mixed Tag Team Championship. Marida asks the girls to keep it in touch before they walk away. Then NEW DXW Women's Champion Lucina arrives and says sorry of what she did to Marida. Marida responded that she wasn't her fault and accidents happened. Marida asks Lucina by challenging her for the DXW Women's Hardcore Championship on Unleashed #64. Lucina responded by telling Marida "You're on." as she and Marida shook each other's hands as agreement. Category:Season 3 Category:DXW CPV's